the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dante, son of Panos
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | Homeland | Myrmidon, Greece |- | Occupation | King of Midas |- | Born | 1214 AD |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Physical description |- | Race | Human |- | Gender | Male |- | Height | 1.82 meters |- | Hair color | Black |- | Eye color | Black |- | Distinguishing Features | Black Eyes |- | Spoken Languages | Greek, English, French, German & Elvish |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Family |- | Parents * Panos of Myrmidon * Samiyah of Midas |- | Siblings * Sansa of Myrmidon |- | Spouse(s) * None |- | Children * None |- | Other Family Members * Achilles of Myrmidon - Paternal Grandfather * Kyra Spyros - Paternal Grandmother * Abraxas - Maternal Grandfather * Callandra of Midas - Maternal Grandmother * Lyra of Elis - Aunt * Arista of Myrmidon - Aunt * Shaina Storm - Cousin * Thayn Achilles Solon Storm - Cousin * Laini Torani Rose Storm - Cousin * Rose Storm - Honorary Great Aunt * Torani Storm - Honorary Aunt * Seifa Theirin - Honorary Cousin |} "How dare I argue with you? I hold the power of Midas in one hand and the might of dragons in the other.... I believe the real question is; why are YOU arguing with me?...” Dante is the son of Panos of Myrmidon, and Samiyah of Midas. 'History' 'Born Amid Rotten Gold' It was during Princess Seifa's Birthday Tournament at The Winter Palace of Elysium that Samiyah realized her son was ready to be born. In the same moment of her realization, she also found herself aware of the location of the legendary Isle of Midas. She immediately materialized in the place of her birth, wishing for her son to also be born on the rock of gold. Taking herself to her mother's old chambers, Samiyah brought Dante into the world. Alone she had struggled and then found herself holding her newborn son in her arms. Upon first seeing him, she knew his name, and knew that she beheld the new King of Midas. 'Son of Midas, Heir of Myrmidon...' Dante had a very strange upbringing as a child. It should be told that Panos was not the best of fathers, because he pretty much ignored his own son, while his mother was not the most normal mother a son could get. As someone who is was not very maternal, he never felt very loved by his parents. However it can't be said that either Panos or Samiyah didn't love Dante. The king occupied himself with upcoming war affairs and battle training, while Samiyah would busy herself in teaching him the forbidden arts, which were taught to her by his grandmother Callandra of Midas. Though his abilities were still very undeveloped. Once the disaster of Elis struck and the family was in mourning Dante felt even more alone. Achilles brought Eldin, Thane and Laini to Myrmidon where Panos offered aid to them. Even more devastation came when Achilles was forced to return to Hades and was never seen again. Jealousy grew in Dante as he saw his own father busying himself with Lyra's children. In his teen years a large fight had started between the two of them and he decided to give up on his heritage, leaving the kingdom of Myrmidon in the middle of the night. Years passed when he was now full-grown, but was taught by thieves, bandits, assassins. He travelled with a group of mercenaries, led by a skull-faced man called Quranis and other associates such as Lyanna, a girl he has a close bond with. 'Gallery' Samiyah and Dante.jpg|Young Dante with his mother, Samiyah. 205 050.jpg|Dante as a mercenary. 171629435769505726_0CCjJ6nN_c.jpg|Dante infiltrating a city. 017.jpg|After a confrontation with Quranis. Kit Harington and Rose Leslie as Jon Snow ad Ygritte on Game of Thrones S02E07 7.png|A heated exchange with his friend, Lyanna. Virgil.jpg|Virgil, Dante's dragon. Twin of Shaina's dragon, Auron. Dante & Shaina Complete.jpg|In the Time of Dragons... Dante &Lyanna intimate.jpg|Dante & Lyanna sharing a moment together. Dante's dagger.jpg|Dante's Dagger Dante.jpg|Son of Gold Dante, son of Panos3.jpg|Dante, king of Midas. Gold, Blood & Ashes.jpg|Queen of Ashes... King of Gold. Sunset on Midas2.jpg|Sunset on Midas Dante & Shaina on Midas.jpg|Dante & Shaina on Midas King & Queen of Midas.jpg|Dante & Shaina in the palace of Midas Virgil35.jpg|Virgil setting a village aflame. Dante execution.jpg|Dante in an execution of his enemies. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Myrmidon Category:Blood of Midas Category:Mercenary Category:Dragon Blood